Some Smart Friends
by dragooonthegreat
Summary: okay a friends and eureka cross over. I know it sounds strange but.. Ross is discovered and is sent to Eureka to work and live there. How will the friends handle him leaving and how will the Eureka citizens handle him moving in?ABANDONED!


A/N okay this is a big risk and I have no idea if this is going to work as Eureka and Friends are completely different shows but I am trying to write it so please read and I hope you enjoy it and possibly have a laugh! Remember to review! Oh and by the way this is set during season 4 of eureka and during season 6 of Friends but in this fic they are at the same time!

Chapter One- Admission to Eureka

"Okay, so are there any questions at this point?" Ross asked to his class and a tall man in an army uniform stood up, his hand in the air.

"I was just wondering if you would be interested in moving to a pretty town for free and getting an extremely, well payed job." The man said smiling.

Ross looked around his class nervously. "Could you excuse us for a moment?" He said as he motioned for the man to come down to talk with him. "Do you know each others... talents? You go, ask around."

"Okay so I can't tell you to much, until you sign some confidentiality contracts but I can tell you that you can leave this, well crummy job and come be a highly respected scientist in my town. Eureka. You will be surrounded by people who, like you are geniuses!" The man said, expecting an immediate yes.

"I don't know, because well, New York is my home and my friends live here..."

"Your friends?"

"Yeah, Monica, Joey, Chandler, Phoebe and Rache..."

The doors burst open and Rachel came storming in.

"WE ARE STILL MARRIED? What were you just never gonna tell me? Uh, I could just kill you!" Rachel screamed at Ross, leaving Ross petrified.

"I'll take it. Let's go! Bye Rach, see you later."

"Wait, what..?" Rachel said, confused as Ross and the man quickly walked out of the room leaving Rachel and Ross' class standing there awkwardly.

"Well, if he's leaving, so am I." A young man from the class shouted out, standing and was followed by the rest of the class except a woman with her hair back in a tight bobble left at the back.

"Did Ro-, em, Professor Geller just walk out on me?" She asked the woman.

"Well, yeah! But once you find out why, you will probably understand." The woman said, smiling although her eyes looked sad.

"You okay?" Rachel asked, concerned for the woman she didn't even know the name of.

"Yeah, fine." She said. She walked down to Rachel and stuck her hand out. "I'm Jo, Jo Lupo."

Rachel took her hand it a tight shake. "Rachel Green."

"He your husband?" Jo asked, referring to Ross.

"No. Well, technically yes but it was just a drunken mistake in Vegas."

"I was going to say, because well, you're pretty and he's well, y'know." Jo and Rachel laughed.

"Thanks." Rachel thought about saying that they used to date but realised that she probably wouldn't have enough time to explain. "So, where you from?" Rachel asked Jo searching for some small talk.

"Eh, originally?" Rachel nodded. (A/N I don't know where Jo is originally from, so I am making this up.) "Tennessee but I live up in a town called Eureka now. Yourself?" Jo asked, hoping that Rachel wouldn't ask her things bout Eureka which she didn't want to answer.

"Long Island."

"JO!" A voice came from past the door.

"I eh gotta go. I'll see you around." Jo said then quickly walked away screaming. "He comin' or not?"

"Yeah I am." Ross said sticking his head through the hinge of the door but Rachel gave him a dagger stare so his head quickly disappeared behind the door again.

"Good. Hi, I'm Jo, Head of Security at GD." At Ross' blank face she explained. "Global Dynamics, that's what the, science centre type thing in Eureka, and it's your new work place." Jo said with fake enthusiasm.

"Cool."

"I can take it from here General Mansfield." Said to the man.

"Okay, I will talk to you at a different time Lupo. Keep me posted." With that he walked away.

"Okay. I'm Jo Lupo. You're Ross Geller, right?"

"Yup. So, erm... when do I go to, Eureka?"

"Asap! If you would like you can come and see the town and meet its residents just now. See how you like it. But just to say, I didn't think I would like it either but I love it!" Jo told Ross with a smile.

"Okay, how do we get there? Car?"

Jo smirked. "Chopper. Follow me." She walked away, her heels clicking on the ground and Ross walking quickly at her side, trying to keep up.

A/N hope you enjoyed my first chapter. It was quite hard to write so please review and tell me what you thought, even if you thought it was the worst fanfic you have ever read, I want to know! Thanks and remember review!


End file.
